EXPIACION
by Patito Fanfics Pasion
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has cometido un error? ¿Pero uno grande, inmenso, que no te deja vivir en paz? ¿Que echa a perder tu vida para siempre y nada vuelve a ser igual? Yo cometí uno. Terrible. Irremediable. (Minific) Todos humanos.
1. Introducción

_Los personajes le perteneces a S. Meyer yo sólo los uso para fines egoístas y pervertidos._

* * *

**_EXPIACIÓN_**

* * *

¿Alguna vez has cometido un error? ¿Pero uno grande, inmenso, que no te deja vivir en paz? ¿Que echa a perder tu vida para siempre y nada vuelve a ser igual?

Yo cometí uno. Terrible.

Fue hace mucho tiempo, más de 40 años y aún hoy, casi al final de mi vida, siento la misma vergüenza, el mismo dolor de aquella vez.

No sé qué fue lo que me pasó, me dejé llevar por una pasión prohibida, en un momento de debilidad tiré por la borda lo que me había llevado años construir.

Pero déjenme contarles cómo sucedieron las cosas, no voy a defenderme, ni a intentar parecer menos culpable. Lo soy, lo fui y lo seré siempre...

* * *

**_No puedo conmigo y he decidido subir esta pequeña historia porque quiero hacerle justicia a una vieja leyenda familiar. La historia de mi tía abuela, contada por ella misma. Espero que no sean demasiado duros, a veces uno aprende de los errores ajenos y te sirven de ejemplo._**

**_PATITO_**


	2. A veces la vida no es como esperabas

**EXPIACIÓN**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**A VECES LA VIDA NO ES COMO ESPERABAS**

Me faltaban dos años para terminar la preparatoria, mi novio Edward, iba a entrar al último año. Fue un verano precioso, tardes en la playa, fogatas, paseos a caballo. Tal y como te imaginas una historia de amor perfecta, además del mar y el sol.

Una semana después de entrar a la escuela, todo se vino abajo… o en realidad empezó una nueva etapa de mi vida. Estaba embarazada, apenas había cumplido 17 años y ya esperaba un bebé. Edward ya era mayor de edad, por lo cual mi padre, Charlie, casi lo mata.

Hubieron gritos, reprimendas, quejas, acusaciones pero al final, luego de sentarnos todos a conversar terminé comprometida. Mis padres y los de Edward estaban decepcionados de nosotros pero no nos dieron la espalda. Yo soy hija única así que mis padres sufrieron más. Ellos soñaban con enviarme a la universidad, no esperaban tener una adolescente embarazada. Mucho menos ser abuelos tan jóvenes. Mi madre apenas tenía 35 años.

Nos casamos en una sencilla ceremonia. No hubo una gran fiesta, ni un vestido espectacular. Apenas un pequeño almuerzo. Y sólo nos acompañaron los amigos más cercanos. A todas luces era un matrimonio apresurado para encubrir la falta cometida. Eran otros tiempos, no como ahora que salir embarazada a los 17 te hace ver interesante.

Edward y yo empezamos una nueva vida para la que no estábamos preparados.

Tuve que dejar la escuela. No se permitía a una joven embarazada asistir a clases. Y mi esposo tuvo que dejarla por un par de años mientras trabajaba para poder mantenernos. Ninguna de nuestras familias era adinerada, mi padre es policía y mamá profesora de pre escolar, pero están separados y ella vive en otra ciudad. No podía encontrar apoyo por ese lado. Los padres de Edward tampoco tienen mucho. Carlisle es médico y Esme decoradora pero tenían otros dos hijos menores que mantener, un par de gemelos, Rosalie y Jasper.

Nos instalamos en una pequeña casita a las afueras del pueblo, Edward entró a trabajar en una de las pequeñas fábricas de muebles de la zona. Tenía una jornada de 8 horas y regresaba cansado. Yo me quedaba sola todo el día, mientras mi vientre crecía. Fueron meses muy tristes a decir verdad. Había vivido años muy felices antes de embarazarme, me sentía en la cima del mundo, con tantos proyectos y de pronto me vi entre cuatro paredes con una enorme barriga.

Di a luz a nuestra pequeña Renesmee en la siguiente primavera. Era preciosa, la cosita más hermosa que había visto. Los primeros meses fueron duros, me encargaba de ella yo sola, pues mi marido trabajaba mucho. Afortunadamente mi pequeña era fuerte y no se enfermó ni una sola vez.

Pero el tiempo pasaba, mis amigos de la escuela terminaron de estudiar y se fueron cada uno a seguir la universidad o con becas de deportes. Jessica se convirtió en abogada, Lauren estudió marketing, Ángela fue a estudiar Literatura y Emmett obtuvo una beca en la universidad de Seattle. Edward entró en la escuela nocturna para terminar la preparatoria pues lo necesitaba para poder acceder a algún otro puesto mejor que cortar maderas.

Y yo… yo seguí siendo madre. No sé cómo pasó, a pesar que nos cuidábamos, me embaracé nuevamente. Volvieron los sermones, las críticas y las decepciones. Mamá me llamó "idiota", papá se decepcionó aún más y mis suegros se molestaron con Edward.

Así, unos meses después, tuvimos a Anthony, un pequeñito de ojos verdes como su padre. Mi felicidad parecía estar completa, aparentemente.

Ya con dos hijos, el dinero escaseaba, el alquiler de la casa aumentó y eso nos llevó a pasar algunos problemas.

Comprendí aquel viejo dicho de una de mis abuelas: "Cuando el hambre entra por la puerta, el amor se va por la ventana"

Yo sé que no podía exigir más que el sueldo básico de mi marido, pero en ese entonces quería tanto vestirnos bien. Y me frustraba llevar siempre ropas compradas en tiendas de segunda mano. Apenas nos alcanzaba para alimentarnos, no podíamos darnos lujos. Y las discusiones comenzaron, Edward intentaba explicarme la realidad pero yo no comprendía. Terminaba gritándole mis frustraciones, muchas veces enfrente de los niños.

Un día me decidí a intentar ganar dinero por mis propios medios y puse una pequeña tienda. Anthony ya iba al preescolar, pasaba medio día fuera de casa, así que pedí a mi padre que me preste algo de dinero y monté mi pequeño negocio. En un principio sólo vendía sodas y pastelillos que yo misma horneaba, luego me animé a preparar desayunos. Nuestra casita quedaba en el camino hacia las zonas de fábricas y mucha gente pasaba por nuestra calle.

Todo marchaba de maravilla, incluso ya hacía planes para volver a la escuela y terminar la prepa. Había pensado en asistir por las noches y pagarle a alguien para que cuide a los niños un par de horas mientras Edward regresaba de su trabajo.

Y la vida misma volvió a jugarme una mala pasada. Esta vez había tomado más precauciones, me ponía una inyección cada seis meses para no salir embarazada y contra todo pronóstico, volví a quedar en cinta.

Esta vez le planteé a Edward no tenerlo. Yo anhelaba salir de aquel lugar, irnos al pueblo, tener una mejor vida, darles a mis pequeños más comodidades. Ni siquiera tenía una lavadora automática. Estaba harta de pasarme horas lavando, cocinando, limpiando, enclaustrada en una casa que se venía debajo de lo vieja que era.

Mi marido siempre tuvo poco carácter o quizás era que nunca quería gritarme ni darme la contra. Siempre que yo le planteaba algo lo eludía o le daba largas al asunto. Eso mismo pasó con mi tercer embarazo, en lugar de ayudarme a resolver el problema, metió más gente en el asunto.

Sí, sé que sueno egoísta, lo reconozco. Pero tenía 24 años, dos hijos, no había terminado la preparatoria, me parecía que nos hundiríamos más trayendo otro niño a nuestro humilde hogar. Entonces recibí las críticas de mis suegros y de mi padre. Y no dije una palabra más del asunto. Mi embarazo continuó de forma normal pero dentro de mí le guardé un secreto rencor a mi marido.

Tenía 7 meses de embarazo cuando me llamaron del hospital de Forks. Edward había sido ingresado de emergencia por una hemorragia. Le pedí a mi cuñada Rosalie que se quede con mis hijos, para poder ir a ver a mi esposo.

Carlisle me dio una dura reprimenda que yo no creía merecer. Hacía meses que Edward no venía a almorzar, yo tenía muchas náuseas y apenas cocinaba. Los niños almorzaban en la escuela, porque al ser pobres el gobierno nos brindaba un almuerzo balanceado y yo sólo comía en casa lo que se me antojaba. Edward me había dicho que comería en el trabajo pero no era cierto. Almorzaba un sándwich que se preparaba antes de salir por las mañanas. Y eso había provocado que su gastritis se convirtiera en úlcera.

Lloré mucho aquella noche, por poco y pierdo a mi marido. Me propuse entonces ser mejor esposa y madre. Intentar olvidarme un poco de mí por el bien de los demás. Pero fue duro, Edward perdió su trabajo.

Pasamos muchas necesidades, mi padre pagó los gastos del parto pues no teníamos seguro social. Así nació nuestra pequeña Ángela, la llamé así en honor de mi mejor amiga, quien a pesar de andar perdida por el mundo, publicando sus libros, me enviaba alguna cosita de vez en cuando.

Edward se recuperó rápido, al parecer la nueva integrante de la familia le dio ánimos para salir adelante. Pero no volvieron a darle el puesto que antes tenía, quizás porque después de su enfermedad parecía desmejorado. Y mi pequeña Ángela resultó muy enfermiza. Tuvimos que vender hasta el televisor y el viejo auto de mi marido. Fue una de las etapas más duras. Incluso perdí la vergüenza y aceptaba lo que papá me daba a manera de propinas.

Fue entonces que Edward viajó a Port Ángeles a buscar trabajo, en Forks escaseaban los empleos. Consiguió un puesto de conductor de camiones de carga y para hacer la ruta hacia Seattle. Lo malo es que apenas tendría un fin de semana al mes para su familia. Lo echaba tanto de menos.

Llegaba los viernes por la noche y se marchaba los domingos a medio día. Odiaba su trabajo. Todo el tiempo estaba cansado, se veía que le costaba mantener el ritmo de juego de los niños y ya ni cumplía conmigo. Yo creía que mi cuerpo ya no le atraía, ni siquiera tenía dinero para ir al gimnasio y recuperar mi figura. Mis pechos estaban caídos, mi vientre flácido y mis caderas ya no estaban tan firmes. Ya no le atraía, eso era seguro.

No pudo venir ni siquiera para mi cumpleaños. Me sentí tan sola, tan abandonada.

Retomé la idea de vender sodas y pasteles pero apenas compré unas cajas de refrescos y preparé algunos dulces. Eso al menos ayudó con los gastos urgentes. Necesitaba más y no sabía cómo. Era tan frustrante ser pobre, tener varios hijos, un marido lejos… veía cómo poco a poco mi belleza y juventud me abandonaban. Incluso más rápido de las de mis amigas. Ni siquiera podía comprarme una estúpida crema humectante.

Ángela había cumplido dos años, prácticamente estaba viva por la bondad de su abuelo Carlisle. Él la atendía y corría con los gastos de sus medicamentos. Se me caía la cara de vergüenza con mi suegro, todas las tardes iba con mis hijos a visitarlo y dejarle algún pastelito cuando estaba de guardia.

Un fin de semana, Esme y Rosalie me pidieron llevarse a los niños a una feria en el pueblo. Acepté encantada, tendría varias horas sólo para mí. Quizás podría dormir o hacerme un tratamiento para el cabello. Estaba muy feliz.

Ya había terminado de hacerme la manicure cuando llamaron por la ventana. Me había olvidado de cerrarla y seguro alguien querría una soda o un pastel. Salí presurosa a atender.

Era un motociclista, moreno y alto. Enfundado en una preciosa casaca de cuero. Nunca había visto una motocicleta tan grande y unas botas tan lustrosas.

—Ey nena ¿tienes cerveza?— pidió.

—Lo siento sólo vendo sodas— sonreí.

— ¿Tienes red bull?—mostró sus hermosos dientes blancos y casi se me paraliza el corazón.

—No, sólo sodas— dije apenada. –Puedo ofrecerte un pastel, yo misma los preparo— sonreí.

—Me encantaría— aceptó.

Su nombre era Jacob, conversamos de muchas cosas, él parecía sabía tanto de la vida, había estado en muchísimos lugares. Era algo así como un motociclista errante. Me parecía sensacional, ir por la carretera sin importar dónde, dormir en cualquier lugar, vivir la vida.

— ¿Quieres dar un paseo?— ofreció. Enrojecí hasta la raíz de los cabellos. ¿Cómo iba una señora como yo a subirse a una motocicleta con un extraño?

—No, no puedo lo siento. Mis hijos llegarán en cualquier momento y deben encontrarme aquí— sonreí.

— ¿Tienes hijos? Si pareces una colegiala— bromeó.

—Te burlas de mí, tengo tres hijos y hace mucho que dejé la escuela— dije con tristeza.

—Vamos será sólo un momento necesitas sentir la velocidad.

—No puedo… ¿Ves la casa de enfrente? Esa señora es la más chismosa de por aquí…

— ¡Vamos! Te espero en quince minutos… voy a estar en la carretera— me guiñó un ojo

—No se…

—Claro que sabes. Quieres sentir la velocidad, te estas oxidando en este lugar— miró alrededor, subió a su moto y se marchó.

Tenía unos minutos para decidir. Era sólo una vuelta en motocicleta ni que fuese a matar a alguien. Puedo hacer esto. Tener un poquito de adrenalina en mi vida y luego regresar a casa sintiéndome rebelde.

Caminé sin pensar, más allá de las casitas pequeñas como la mía. La carretera se extendía hasta empalmar la autopista, cruzando el río. El enorme bosque me daba la sensación de ser mi cárcel y cada árbol un barrote el cual no debía atravesar.

Cuando llegué junto al motociclista estaba nerviosa. Sin decir palabra me tendió un casco y me hizo señas para subir tras de él.

La sensación de libertad era abrumadora, me atreví a abrir los brazos para sentir el viento en mi cuerpo. Tenía los ojos cerrados por lo cual no pude ver el momento en el que cambió de curso. Las sacudidas me hicieron volver a la realidad.

— ¿A dónde vamos?— pregunté.

—Te va a gustar— gritó el hombre.

Manejó unos minutos y se detuvo en una propiedad. La casita parecía caerse de vieja.

— ¿Dónde estamos? –pregunté preocupada.

—Es mi guarida secreta. La uso a veces cuando me aventuro tan al norte, en realidad era de mi abuelo, vivió aquí muchos años pero no lo conocí, mi padre me crió en Seattle— sonrió.

Entré por pura curiosidad, aquel lugar parecía tan descuidado. Sofás mullidos y polvorientos, una mesa de madera tan vieja que podía verse las vetas de las tablas.

Pronto sentí que el motociclista estaba a mi espalda y me acarició el hombro. Intenté volverme pero me abrazó por detrás.

—Eres jodidamente sensual— susurró. Nunca me habían dicho algo parecido. Yo siempre fui la patosa chica de pueblo, nunca siquiera me creí sexy.

—Jacob— susurré intentando soltarme.

—Jake... así me llaman, Jake el lobo.

— ¿Lobo?—Sonreí apartándome.

—Es mi sobrenombre— sus blancos dientes y su sonrisa traviesa me hicieron reír.

—Apuesto a que tú eres del tipo tierno… como la caperucita— bromeó.

—No. Yo soy del tipo de la abuelita. Y tengo que volver a casa— le advertí.

— ¿Sabes que el lobo se comió a la abuelita verdad?— volvió a acercarse.

—Sí, creo que sí pero eso solo es un cuento.

—Bella— se apretó más. —Hace cuanto que no sientes el fuego en tus venas— susurró acomodándome un mechón de cabello que se había salido de la coleta.

— ¿Fuego?— pregunté nerviosa.

—Tus ojos me dicen que eres fuego… que necesitas que te lo recuerden…— se apoderó de mis labios y me besó de una forma que debería estar prohibida. Saboreó cada parte de mi boca con su demandante lengua. Me acercó a su cuerpo caliente mientras sus manos vagaban por mi espalda bajando peligrosamente.

Intenté volver a la realidad, quise repetirme una y otra vez que era una mujer casada, que tenía hijos que cuidar, que no tenía derecho a esto… lo intenté pero sus palabras, sus movimientos hicieron que algo en mi cuerpo se activara. Es como poner el piloto automático… mi descarado cuerpo reaccionó a sus toques, a su aliento. Cada palabra era como atizar un fuego casi extinguido.

Me dejé llevar por aquel calor que nacía de mi vientre, me dejé dominar por el fuego que Jake inyectaba en mis venas…

A primera vista su anatomía era intimidante. Me sorprendió que Jake tuviera un paquete tan grande, su miembro erecto parecía que no cabría en mí. Y debajo de él, dos enormes y negros testículos se bamboleaban. Apenas pude admirarlos porque sin pensar ni advertir, me atravesó de un solo movimiento.

Hicimos el amor como un par de salvajes, sobre aquella mesa de madera, en los sofás polvorientos, sobre el suelo sucio. Jamás había sentido un orgasmo más intenso, hasta ese momento no había dejado libre a esa fiera que no sabía que llevaba en mí. Sus palabras sucias me encendían, jamás me habían llamado "zorrita" ni mucho menos "putita".

Pasaron varias horas, casi anochecía cuando cansados nos recostamos y yo tomé conciencia de lo que hacía. Lloré y le rogué que me llevara a casa, luego de mucho insistir me regresó al lugar donde había subido a esa maldita moto.

—Quiero volver a verte— me dijo acomodándose el casco antes de partir.

—No. Yo soy una mujer casada…

—Lo sé. Pero no me importa. Eres la mujer más ardiente que he conocido.

—No pienso volver a estar contigo, Por favor márchate.

—Un día me pasare por acá, no pienso dejar que te marchites— me guió un ojo y salió veloz.

Regresé a casa a trompicones, mi cuerpo temblaba de miedo y remordimiento. Yo Bella Cullen, había roto mi juramento de fidelidad para con mi marido. Le había sido infiel a Edward eso no tenía remedio. Y lo peor era que no estaba arrepentida, gocé cada segundo de placer en los brazos del motociclista. Estaba condenada al infierno.

* * *

**_Ella cayó en la tentación que la asaltó cuando no estaba preparada... ¿Será esto el final de su historia de amor con Edward y el inicio de una aventura?_**

**_Gracias por leer._**

**_PATITO_**


	3. Cuando el fuego nos quema por dentro

**EXPIACIÓN**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**CUANDO EL FUEGO NOS QUEMA POR DENTRO**

Luego de un impacto como aquel, volver a mi rutina es lo que más me costó. No podía hacer la comida, limpiar la casa o sacar la basura sin recordar esa tarde. Intenté en vano olvidarlo, seguí con mi vida como si nada pasara pero en las noches antes de acostarme aquellos recuerdos volvían y su fuerza era superior a la culpa.

El impacto que había producido Jake en mí fue brutal. Cada vez que oía o miraba una motocicleta mi cuerpo transpiraba y mi vientre perverso me reclamaba aquellas sensaciones calientes. La pasión me quemaba y yo ardía en deseos.

Los días pasaron, Edward volvió a casa el fin de semana. Me parecía entonces tan soso. Se veía apagado, cansado y aburrido, quizás siempre había sido así y era yo quien pensaba que él era una especie de súper héroe. Por la noche del sábado le pedí hacer el amor, me insinué de muchas formas pero apenas me hizo caso. Sólo en la madrugada accedió a mis requerimientos. Pero fue tan monótono como siempre. Él sobre mí, mete y saca por unos minutos y se vino dentro. Como siempre lo hacía. La pasión entre nosotros había muerto definitivamente y debía conformarme con un marido aburrido.

Mientras yo, apenas oía el sonido del motor de una motocicleta saltaba a mirar por la ventana y mi corazón se aceleraba.

Pasaron dos meses y no tuve noticias de Jake, hasta que una mañana apareció pidiendo una soda. Mis hijos mayores estaban en la escuela y la pequeña Ángela miraba la televisión.

—Ey guapa ¿Me das una soda y un orgasmo?— me guiñó un ojo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunté asustada.

—Estoy de paso, voy hacia La Push— le alcancé la soda y un pastelito. Se tragó el pastel de un solo bocado. –Carajo, cocinas como te mueves en la cama— me sonrió.

— ¡Cállate!— dije nerviosa. Mi pequeña podía escuchar.

— ¿No quieres ir a dar una vuelta?— me guiñó un ojo.

— ¡No!— dije enfadada.

—Eres más hermosa cuando te enojas, como quisiera tumbarte y arrancarte la ropa— dijo antes de tomar un sorbo de la bebida que le ofrecí. Me estremecí de placer, aquellas profanas palabras que salían de esa boca pecaminosa me hacían temblar.

—Termina y lárgate… por favor— pedí.

—Me voy a Chicago y quiero que vengas conmigo— volvió a sonreír.

—¿Qué? ¡Estás loco! Ya vete— a pesar de fingirme irritada mi corazón bombeó más rápido al imaginarme lejos de aquí. Era una locura, algo descabellado e imposible. Yo tengo hijos, una casa, un marido que me necesitan. Soy ante todo madre, no debo pensar egoístamente sólo en mí.

—Vendré el primero de abril, te estaré esperando allá en aquella carretera, con el corazón dispuesto a llevarte hasta el cielo. Quiero que seas mía Bella y sé que tú también quieres— tomó un último pastelillo, sin decir más montó en su enorme motocicleta y se perdió.

Me hubiera gustado tener más voluntad, ser menos débil… ¡Cómo quisiera regresar el tiempo atrás para no hacer lo que hice!

La razón se me nubló, no pude ver que aquello era una abominación. Sin el menor remordimiento, al menos en ese momento, preparé una maleta y salí de casa. Perdí mi conciencia. Me perdí a mí misma el día que abandoné a mi familia.

Decir que fue culpa de Edward por tenerme tan abandonada sería una excusa sin fundamento. Creo que todos los matrimonios pasan por etapas donde ambos se alejan. O quizás como en mi caso, el trabajo y la distancia, hicieron que mis sentimientos enflaquecidos fueran sofocados por la ardiente pasión que sentía por Jacob.

Sin embargo para lo que no tengo perdón ni excusa es lo que le hice a mis hijos.

Los abandoné.

Me fui… tomé unos cuantos trapos en un bolso viejo y me largué sin rumbo en aquella moto. Le dejé una nota a Edward en la que le confesaba que estaba harta de vivir así, que me iba porque no soportaba más. Ni siquiera recuerdo las palabras que usé, con la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas garateé una estúpida excusa para cargarle el peso de mi decisión. Esperaba que Nessie la encontrara y avisara pronto a su padre, de todas formas faltaban apenas unos días para que él esté de vuelta en la casa y la despensa estaba llena.

Mentiría si dijera que me arrepentí pronto porque no lo hice. En aquel momento pensaba con la vagina, debo ser sincera. Sólo quería ser deseada, amada… penetrada. Necesitaba sentir sensaciones fuertes todo el tiempo y probar cosas nuevas.

Pero cuando me cansé de aquello, cuando recuperé la conciencia, el momento en el que recordé lo que había dejado atrás, fue que empezó la peor de mis pesadillas…

…

Llegamos a Port Ángeles y nos hospedamos en un motel de la carretera. Mientras Jake me hacía el amor yo temía que en cualquier momento el FBI derrumbara la puerta para regresarme a mi hogar. Eso hacía más candente la situación, me sentía prófuga y libre.

Jacob me llevaba al límite de la vergüenza. Me hizo cosas que mi marido ni siquiera debía conocer. Fue mi primera vez que me follaron por detrás. Después de mucho insistirme accedí. Él decía que era normal y muy placentero pero me dolió muchísimo. Loca de excitación le aceptaba lo que me proponía, incluso dormir a la intemperie cuando se le acabó el dinero.

Me di cuenta entonces que algo andaba mal, no había un lugar al cual dirigirnos. Acostumbrada a tener un techo seguro mi preocupación fue en aumento. Jake parecía no notarlo, siempre que le preguntaba dónde dormiríamos él sonreía y decía "Dónde nos alcance la noche".

Nos colamos en casas abandonadas, cobertizos, caballerizas, incluso nos alojó una pareja de ancianitos que creyó que estaba embarazada. Me asombraba de la naturalidad con la que Jake mentía, inventaba historias y robaba a la gente. Si algún despistado anciano, que eran los que siempre sorprendíamos, nos daba posada, mi amante se aseguraba de salir de esa casa antes de amanecer llevándose en su mochila cualquier objeto de valor que encontrara. Una vez incluso se llevó una notebook que el confiado abuelo había dejado en la sala.

Ante mis protestas me silenciaba con un beso y decía que nosotros lo necesitábamos más. Yo trataba de no pensar en ello pero la sensación de estar robando era muy fuerte.

En dos semanas llegamos a Idaho, ya nos habíamos hecho más de mil dólares sólo con las cosas que sacábamos de las casas que nos daban posada. Jake me obligaba a ponerme un abrigo sobre mi vientre para que piensen que estaba embarazada. Poco a poco dejó de darme besos para convencerme y me apretaba la muñeca o me pellizcaba los brazos.

— ¡Ya basta! Deja de engañar a esos ancianitos. Nos dan albergue y comida ¿Cómo puedes robarles?— reclamé una noche.

—Nosotros lo necesitamos más, no tenemos nada como puedes ver. Y tu participas bien en esto, cualquier diría que llevas años robando— se burló.

—No quiero hacerlo más…

— ¿Y qué vamos a comer? No veo que protestes cuando paramos a almorzar— me dijo más serio.

—Pero… podríamos vender algo…

—Eso es lo que hacemos.

— ¡Robado no!— volví a quejarme.

—Si quieres puedes volverte, pero ve tu como le haces porque yo quiero llegar a Chicago en mayo— me dio la espalda. Me indignó tanto, era la primera pelea que teníamos.

— ¡Vine aquí por ti! ¡Fuiste tú quien me pidió que lo acompañara! Dijiste que… que me llevarías al cielo…

—Todas las noches tocas el cielo, te he dado cientos de orgasmos, eres una perra entre mis brazos ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Qué trabaje?— elevó la voz.

—Yo creí…

— ¿Qué creíste? ¿Qué iba a ser como el idiota de tu marido? ¿Qué te compraría una linda casita? Yo soy así, vivo la vida. Soy un alma libre que va rodando…

—Eres un ladrón— me giré para darle la espalda, sentí un fuerte jalón de cabellos. Me obligó a mirarlo.

—Mira puta pendeja, o vas conmigo pero calladita, o te regresas con tu maridito pero dudo que te reciba él o tu familia. Una mujerzuela que abandona a sus hijos no tiene perdón de Dios— me soltó antes de darme un empujón que me impulsó hasta darme con la pared.

Era la primera vez que alguien ejercía violencia en mí. Mis padres jamás me golpearon y Edward tampoco. Me asusté, empecé a llorar intentando no pensar en nada más. Jake tenía razón, volver no era una opción, después de la carta que le dejé a Edward, toda la familia debía saber que me escapé con un hombre. Todos debían odiarme, incluso Nessie debía pensar lo peor de mí.

Me tendí en la cama esperando que pasara el susto y la pena, Jake creyó que lo hacía porque quería sexo y se abalanzó sobre mí.

—Déjame…— murmuré pero no se detuvo.

—Me dieron ganas de joderte, relájate— me respondió con aquel lenguaje vulgar que estaba empezando a hacerse evidente. Quise negarme pero su fuerza venció mi oposición. Estuvo más de una hora sobre mí intentando que tuviera un orgasmo pero yo me había encerrado y no quería participar esta vez. Cansado se rindió y después de terminar se quedó dormido.

Esa noche fue la primera que no cooperé con él en la cama. Como era su costumbre se despertó en la madrugada a comer algo, siempre traía comida en la mochila. Luego se fumaba un porro y empezaba conmigo. Días atrás esperaba ansiosa el amanecer pues es cuando más orgasmos lograba. Una y otra vez tomó mi cuerpo, esta vez sus caricias lograron arrancarme gemidos pero no me entregué, dejé que mi cuerpo disfrutara sólo. Al final tuve un par de espasmos propios del clímax pero eso no me alegró el día.

Igual que siempre nos llevamos los adornos y una máquina pequeña que no sabía qué era.

Así seguimos, mi humor no mejoraba, empecé a darme cuenta de todo. Él me usaba para que nos abrieran las puertas y poder robar. Siempre cosas pequeñas, nada por lo que pudieran demandarnos o perseguirnos la policía. Pero eso seguía siendo un delito y no estaba bien.

La siguiente vez que peleamos fue al llegar a Chicago. Por fin conocí a sus amigos de los que tanto hablaba. Eran una pandilla de motociclistas, cada uno con su pareja. Me di cuenta que usaban la misma modalidad de Jake, el falso embarazo. Pero en la ciudad ya eran conocidos así que no le podían robar a nadie de esa forma. Entonces comprendí como se ganaban la vida. Ellos apostaban, jugaban al póker, mientras que las mujeres de los motociclistas tenían clientes casuales. No eran prostitutas a toda regla pero si algún hombre se prendaba de ellas, le cobraban para tener sexo.

Clare era una de las más jóvenes y vivarachas, apenas tenía quince años pero era quien más animaba a Quil cuando apostaban. Y si perdía ella sabía cómo obtener dinero para que él pudiera pagar.

—Es fácil— decía con bastante seguridad. –Tienes que aprender a reconocer a la gente. Muchos son viejos intentando tener un poco de aventura. De esos obtienes más y haces menos. Ayer solo tuve que mamársela a un viejo y me dio doscientos dólares— con total desparpajo hablaba de sus "actividades".

—A mí me tocó un imbécil la semana pasada— agregó Rachel. –Quiso golpearme porque no lo dejé atarme— refunfuñó. —Menos mal que Paul estaba cerca y le dieron su merecido— rió.

Yo las oía pasmada, no sabía que decirles. No podía alabar sus actos ni repudiarlas. Apenas las conocía pero todos compartíamos la misma casa abandonada.

Una noche, Jake perdió mucho dinero en un juego. El tipo que le ganó exigió su moto si para la mañana siguiente no conseguía el dinero.

—Creo que vas a tener que ayudarme a no perder nuestro vehículo— me dijo algo ebrio.

—Si te refieres a prostituirme estás loco. ¡Yo no soy una puta!— grité. Si las demás hacían eso por placer yo no. Me daba asco imaginarme siendo manoseaba y penetrada por otros hombres. No dejé a mi familia para acabar de meretriz. Esa no era la vida que quería. Sin embargo algo me decía que me merecía lo que me pasaba.

Tarde me di cuenta de mi error, Jake no me iba a proteger. Ya estaba en el piso luego de una enorme bofetada.

— ¿Te crees mejor que las chicas?— preguntó furioso. –Ellas saben cómo sacar de problemas a sus maridos en cambio tu…

— ¡Yo no sé hacer eso!— le grité. –Tú eres el único con el que he estado aparte…

—Pues tu ve como me consigues ese dinero o nos quedamos sin moto— me tomó de un brazo y me llevó al bar.

Allí, al lado de las demás parejas de motociclistas y apostadores me ofrecí al mejor postor. Fueron las peores horas de mi vida, uno tras otro pasaron por mí, fueron cuatro hombres, uno de ellos me obligó a hacerle un oral. También tuve que acceder a tener sexo contra natura y ahogué mi llanto cuando le tocó el turno a un hombre con una sola pierna que no podía tener erecciones. Usó un consolador enorme que luego de sacarlo de mi vagina, lamió asquerosamente.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que dejé a mi familia, dos que llevábamos en Chicago y una semana en que Jake me obligaba a ganar dinero para cubrir sus pérdidas en las apuestas.

—Ganas más dinero que Leah, creo que te quedarás con Jake— me sonrió Clare una noche antes de empezar a alistarnos.

— ¿Leah?— pregunté.

—Era la anterior pareja de Jake pero ahora está presa, no le gustaba tener sexo, vendía éxtasis en las entradas de algunas discotecas pero la atraparon y le dieron tres años. Sale el mes que viene, le redujeron la pena porque no tenía antecedentes y se portó bien en el bote— me dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo vender drogas.

— ¿Tú crees que quiera volver con Jake?— era una posibilidad, con gusto le cedería mi puesto, sin embargo debía encontrar un lugar mara marcharme. Había dos albergues en la ciudad, ofrecían una cama para pasar la noche a mujeres y niños en situación de calle. Quizás podría dormir allí unos días mientras conseguía trabajo. Una nueva esperanza resurgió en mí.

—No lo creo, ella quería a Sam pero él la botó cuando llegó Emily. En realidad se quedaba con Jake para no tener que marcharse de la manada. Aunque es posible, nunca se sabe. Tendrías que prepararte para pelear tu puesto— me advirtió.

— ¿Pelear?

—Claro, a puño limpio. Es lo usual si quieres conservar a tu hombre.

Quizás sólo debía esperar a que la ex mujer de Jake regresara a reclamar su lugar para poder marcharme. Intenté irme el día siguiente de la primera noche que tuve que prostituirme y Jake me golpeó. Esta vida miserable no es lo que había pensado al marcharme de casa. Y no puedo volver. He perdido todo.

* * *

Dicen que se paga lágrima por lágrima. No sea si sea cierto pero Bella ya sabe que una mala decisión puede traerle la ruina.

Gracias por leer.

PATITO


	4. Si me dan otra oportunidad

**EXPIACIÓN**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**SI ME DAN OTRA OPORTUNIDAD**

En las noches estaba comenzando a helar, regresaba tan cansada que ni siquiera me cambiaba de ropa. Además no había agua así que no podía asearme. En dos ocasiones sufrí de fuertes calambres al amanecer, mis piernas se congelaban y dolían demasiado.

Ir a buscar agua parecía cada vez más difícil. Los vecinos ya no nos abrían la puerta.

—Tienes que ir diez calles a la derecha. Allí hay una gasolinera, si le coqueteas a los dependientes incluso te dejan tomar una ducha. Pero si quieren otra cosa al menos trae galletas y sodas— me sonrió Clare. Me preguntaba si a ella le agradaba este tipo de vida. O quizás nunca conoció otra cosa.

Conseguí agua, luego de dejar que uno de los estúpidos dependientes me lamiera la oreja. Los demás se rieron de mí y el más alto les dijo dónde es que podían conseguir mujeres como yo en la noche. _"Mujeres como yo"_, pensé con tristeza. Ellos asumen que lo hacemos por gusto. Yo lo hago porque no tengo alternativa. Llevo días buscando la forma de irme, sé que debo conseguir un poco de dinero antes de largarme pero eso significa tener que soportar más hombres. Apenas oscurece tiemblo pensando en lo que me espera si Jake pierde.

Aquella noche estábamos todos en la casa, aún no daban las ocho. Preparé unos emparedados para cenar, antes de salir al bar. Me levanté asustada cuando oí que llamaban a la puerta de forma salvaje. Nuestra habitación estaba en el segundo piso, así que pude oír los gritos y el jaleo que se armó abajo cuando entraron los policías.

—Maldita sea— se levantó Jake y rebuscó entre nuestras cosas, sacó la hierba y algunos paquetes de cocaína, estaba tirándolos por el inodoro cuando rompieron nuestra puerta.

— ¡Policía de Chicago, al suelo!— gritó un hombre enorme. Al instante lo reconocí, él no era policía, era Emmett. Mi amigo de la escuela.

—Ya va jefe, ya va— dijo Jake regresando a la habitación.

Otros cuatro hombres vestidos de policías entraron y detrás de ellos venía Edward. Me quedé pasmada mirándolo, no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir. Refrené las ganas de echarme a llorar a sus brazos.

No tenía idea porqué estaba aquí, ni que quería con policías falsos.

—Este antro está lleno de ratas— escupió Emmett. – ¡Jasper! Llévese abajo a esta sabandija vamos a registrar toda la casa, que no escape nadie— volvió a gritar.

Quería morir de vergüenza, allí también estaba el hermano menor de Edward. A los otros no los conocía.

Apenas Jake salió de la habitación, Edward se acercó a mí con uno de los policías que parecía auténtico.

—Señora Isabella, debe volver a su casa por voluntad propia o la llevaremos detenida— me advirtió. Me mostró una carpeta dónde había un papel oficial. –Abandono de hogar y de niños, es algo muy grave. No la dejaremos aquí, usted elige… su casa o la cárcel— me miró duramente.

—Yo… quiero ir a casa— algunas lágrimas se me escaparon.

—Muy bien. Firme aquí, lo siento es una garantía por si se vuelve a escapar. Usted perdería todos los derechos sobre sus hijos— dijo. No discutí para nada y estampé mi firma. Los miré sorprendida nuevamente

Entonces, Edward me tendió la mano. Lo miré a los ojos, total y absolutamente arrepentida de mis actos. Abandonar mi hogar fue como un suicidio para mí. Quizás las emociones primeras de esta aventura me hicieron pensar que hacía bien, pero aquel infierno que viví me hizo entender que no hay mejor lugar en el mundo que al lado de mi familia. Y ahora, él me ofrecía una nueva oportunidad… o eso parecía.

Mi mano tocó la suya y me sentí segura nuevamente, ya no tenía miedo. Él se volvió hacia los uniformados.

—Amigos, sólo quiero pedirles que lo ocurrido en estos últimos días quede en el olvido. Sobre todo esta noche, he recuperado a mi esposa y no quiero ningún tipo de murmuraciones cuando regresemos a Forks, ni de parte de sus mujeres o de sus hermanas— miró a Jasper y a Emmett a modo de advertencia.

—Entendido jefe— un hoyuelo se formó en el rostro de mi enorme amigo.

Salimos rápidamente, todos ellos nos escoltaban. Pero cuando llegué a la primera planta sentí que el aire se me escapaba. Toda la pandilla estaba contra el piso, atados unos con otros pero era mi padre y dos policías más quienes los custodiaban. Apenas me miró su mirada furiosa se suavizó.

—Ahora ratas inmundas, vamos a confiscar lo que hemos encontrado, los hemos seguido desde Arkansas, si dicen o hacen algo atrevido vamos a pasar este asunto a manos de los federales y ustedes saben que ellos no son tan amables como nosotros— dijo Charlie a modo de amenaza. –Solo había una de ustedes con orden de detención y nos la llevamos porque Washington la reclama, buenas noches— abrió la puerta y salimos a la calle sin decir palabra.

Afuera, el viento era frío a pesar de la estación, Edward se quitó su sobretodo y me lo puso en los hombros. Abrió la puerta de una de las patrullas y se subió conmigo. Todos los demás también treparon en las unidades y salimos en silencio.

—Lamento todo eso pero no sabía cómo… apartarte de aquella banda— empezó a hablar sin mirarme a los ojos. –La idea fue de tu padre y de Emmett— sonrió débilmente. —A pesar que vienes por tu voluntad, yo quiero preguntarte si de verdad quieres regresar, si no es así lo entenderé, luego que veas a los niños, puedes marcharte si lo deseas— me miró con tanta tristeza que me partió el alma. No tengo perdón de Dios, no lo tengo. ¿Cómo pude abandonar a un hombre maravilloso por ir tras un chulo como Jake?

—Perdóname Edward— rompí a llorar, intenté abrazarlo se mostró rígido y sorprendido. No intenté volver a tocarlo.

—Perdóname tu, Bella— me miró dolido. –Soy yo quien debe disculparse por todos estos años. Siempre di por sentado que eras feliz. Creí que lo que nos faltaba en dinero nos sobraba en amor. Pensé que tu mal humor era normal, que los niños te agobiaban pero en verdad creí que eras tan feliz como yo. Lo siento tanto…

No podía dejar de llorar, mis lágrimas caían una tras otra sin parar. Muchas veces había imaginado cómo sería volver a ver a Edward, lo extrañaba tanto. Pensé que me echaría en cara mi falta y se negaría a dejarme ver a mis hijos, que me llamaría puta u otras cosas parecidas. Las formas que tienen las personas de reaccionar ante eventos de este tipo, son diversas. Pero la mayoría de los hombres reaccionarían de modo violento. Edward no era así…

—Ángela te extraña mucho, llora todas las noches, Anthony ha bajado sus calificaciones, casi pierde el año y Nessie… ella también te extraña pero está enfadada— dijo pensativo. –Y yo… no podía soportar el sólo imaginar… pudieron haberte hecho daño…

—Edward…— dije tomando una de sus manos. –Perdóname por favor. Lo siento tanto, fui una estúpida, merezco que me odies, no tengo perdón de dios…

—No puedes saber eso— limpió mis lágrimas con su pañuelo. –Quiero que regreses con nosotros, te necesitamos… pero no quiero forzarte.

— ¡No! Yo quiero volver, no podría estar un minuto más lejos de ustedes. Gracias. Gracias por venir por mí.

—No va a ser fácil, no te mentiré. Mi madre, mi hermana, algunas de mis tías, incluso varios de mis amigos están… enfadados contigo. Por eso dejé la casa dónde vivíamos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y los niños?— pregunté asombrada.

—Estamos ahora en tu antigua casa, Charlie me la ha cedido para empezar mi taller. He montado una carpintería, pequeña por ahora, pero espero que crezca. Anthony me ayuda y Nessie me diseñó el cartel. Y allí puedo tener a la bebé conmigo, Ángela es muy tranquila y no da trabajo— sonrió.

— ¿Y mi papá?— pregunté. – ¿Se ha ido?

—No. Él está encantado de tener a sus nietos cerca. Les está enseñando beisbol a los niños y aunque Anthony le ha roto dos cristales de la ventana de su habitación, está muy feliz.

— ¿Y él que piensa de mí? ¿Me odia?

—Por supuesto que no. Nadie puede odiar a un hijo Bella, yo tampoco te odio, no podría. Sólo quiero que estés bien, segura, a salvo de los peligros. Ahora que vuelvas, tendrás el tiempo suficiente para terminar la escuela y estudiar lo que quieras.

Antes que pudiera seguir diciéndome más, llegamos al aeropuerto. Esperamos por nuestro vuelo que salía en una hora, yo no tenía equipaje así que me senté en la banca más apartada. Edward fue a despedirse de papá y de los demás, al parecer viajaríamos solos.

—Charlie quiere asegurarse que todo esté en orden y que… no vuelvas a tener más problemas— miró hacia otro lado. Eso quería decir que mi padre iba a encargarse que Jacob no vuelva a buscarme más. Eso era bueno. Yo no quería volver a verlo, ni a él ni a nadie de su pandilla. Esperaba llegar a casa para olvidar esta pesadilla, aunque tenía mucho miedo de lo que encontraría allá.

Pasada la media noche llegamos a Forks. Tenía tantos deseos de abrazar y besar a mis hijos. Jamás podría hacer lo suficiente para compensarlos por haberlos abandonado. Edward me abrió la puerta, Rosalie estaba sentada leyendo un libro. Al vernos se puso de pie y sin decir palabra, tomó su cartera y salió. Incluso evitó mirarme.

—Te preparé una cama en la habitación de las niñas, es la más grande, antes era la de tu padre. Yo duermo con Anthony en tu antigua habitación y Charlie ocupa la pequeña que da al jardín— dijo Edward invitándome a subir. — ¿Quieres que te prepare un baño?— ofreció.

—Sí, gracias— caminamos hasta la habitación que antes fue de mis padres y entré. En la pequeña cama había un pijama nuevo, en el piso, había unas pantuflas. Tomé todo y salí rumbo al baño, Edward estaba llenando la tina.

—Casi está listo. Hay un cepillo dental nuevo para ti y… sólo quería pedirte que te des hagas de la ropa que llevas puesta— miró al piso.

—Si claro— dije algo turbada. ¿Para qué quería mi ropa?

—Espero en el pasillo— salió sin decir más.

Cuando me quité el sobretodo de Edward me di cuenta de la situación. Traía la ropa que debía usar en el bar esa noche. Una blusa de tiras con brillos y una minifalda vieja. La quité de mi cuerpo, incluyendo las braguitas y el sujetador y lo hice todo un ovillo. Me envolví con la toalla y abrí la puerta para ver si Edward estaba allí. Abrió una bolsa de tela y me hizo señas para echarlo allí dentro. Sonrió levemente y se fue.

El agua caliente me relajó, luego tomé el jabón y froté todo mi cuerpo intentando quitar la suciedad física, también la que mi conciencia llevaba encima. Un olor a quemado me hizo salir de la bañera, me asomé por una pequeña ventana que daba al patio. Edward estaba de pie en el jardín, quemaba algo en un cubo de metal. Suspiré y terminé mi baño.

Mis hijas dormían plácidamente cuando me acosté. Apenas probé bocado, a pesar que había pizza, no pude comer más de un trozo. Mañana sería un día en el que debería reunir todas mis fuerzas para poder enfrentar la magnitud de mi error. El resto de la gente del pueblo no me importaba, mientras mis hijos, Edward y mi padre me perdonen y me den una segunda oportunidad.

.

—Mami bonita— escuché la dulce voz de Ángela. Sus manitas me acariciaron.

—Hola princesa— le dije. Había crecido bastante, su cabello estaba recogido en dos pequeñas trenzas. Toqué su pequeña nariz como siempre lo hacía.

—Angie a desayunar— escuché la voz de Nessie desde fuera. Al entrar me miró fríamente.

—Hola Ness— dije con una sonrisa.

No me contestó, tomó a la pequeña de la mano y salió con ella. Creo que esto iba a ser realmente difícil. Yo orillé a mi Nessie a reaccionar así, le dejé el peso de sus hermanos cuando me fui. Ella es muy madura, quizás porque tuvo que enfrentar conmigo todos los problemas que hemos tenido. Tiene apenas 12 años pero parece más madura, incluso podría decir que reacciona como una adolescente.

Anthony sin embargo se alegró de verme y me abrazó. No dijo más, no hacía falta pero pude sentir que me aceptaba nuevamente. La pequeña Ángela me pidió que la cargue y gustosa la acuné en mis brazos.

Durante el desayuno Nessie seguía reacia a hablarme, Edward la obligó a hacerlo pero mi hija se rehusó. Me miró como si no me quisiera más en su vida.

—Si me obligas lo haré papá, por ti, no por ella.

—Estamos juntos de nuevo, eso es lo que importa— agregó Anthony.

— ¿Juntos? Si claro. ¿Ella nos deja botados como perros y ahora debemos recibirla con los brazos abiertos?

—Mide tus palabras Nessie— advirtió su padre.

Mi hija me miró profundamente, su mirada tierna había cambiado, esperaba poder remediar eso pronto. Debía demostrarle que a pesar de lo que hice los seguía amando, que estaba profundamente arrepentida.

—Bueno ya que ella ha vuelto, no creo ser necesaria en casa ¿Puedo ir a casa de la abuela a ayudarla con los preparativos de la fiesta del abuelo?— preguntó.

—Sí, puedes ir. No llegues tarde— le advirtió antes de que ella saliera luego de lavar su cuenco de leche.

—No recordaba que era el cumpleaños de Carlisle— comenté.

—Es mañana pero no vamos a ir— dijo terminando su desayuno.

—Edward es tu padre, no puedes faltar. Yo no pretendo siquiera asistir. Sé que tu familia debe odiarme y con justa razón. Pero no puedes ausentarte, eres el mayor.

—No voy a ir, ni siquiera sólo. No estoy de humor para soportar la mirada de mi madre ni los comentarios de Rosalie. Le llevaré a papá su presente por la mañana.

— ¿Yo puedo ir papá?— preguntó Anthony. –La tía Alice va a preparar su tarta de frambuesa— lo miró esperanzado.

—Claro que sí hijo, puedes ir.

— ¿Alice?— pregunté. No había escuchado antes ese nombre.

—La esposa de Jasper, se casaron la semana pasada.

— ¿Y lo obligaste a ir a Chicago? ¡Debería estar de luna de miel!— me horroricé.

—No los obligué, en realidad ellos decidieron ir por propia voluntad.

—No lo creo…

—Alice tiene muchas ganas de conocerte. Ella fue rescatada hace un año… había caído en las garras de un tratante de blancas— dijo tomando un sorbo de leche.

—Vaya, que vida más triste.

No pude continuar porque llamaron a la puerta. Edward cambió su semblante y se levantó diciendo que él abriría. Esperé un rato pero Edward no volvió. Caminé para asomarme a la sala. Era Carlisle, no quería ser chusma y escuchar su conversación pero al marcharme unas palabras me llegaron sin querer.

—Pero hay que hacerle análisis Edward, puede portar cualquier enfermedad…— escuché decir a mi suegro. Y tenía razón.

¡Maldita sea me siento tan sucia! No sólo por largarme con un tipo de lo peor sino por acceder a que me prostituyera para cubrir sus deudas de juego.

Regresé a mi habitación a ordenar la ropa y tender las camas. Por la ventana pude ver a Anthony jugando con Ángela en una pequeña casita de madera. No pasó mucho y Carlisle se fue, Edward subió a hablarme.

—Bella, papá vino a visitar…

—Pero no quería verme.

—Es difícil para él y más para mamá. ¿Hoy te sentirás bien para ir… al hospital?— preguntó suavemente.

Apenas salí de casa supe que no sería un buen día, la señora Bane, la vecina de enfrente, barría la vereda frente a su casa. Me miró extraña, no me quitó los ojos de encima ni contestó el saludo que le hice. Al llegar al hospital pasó lo mismo con Gianna, la recepcionista. Le sonreí pero no me contestó, sólo respondió a las órdenes de Edward.

—Bella— fue el único saludo de mi suegro.

—Hola— dije entrando a su consulta. Edward esperó fuera.

—Vamos a pesarte y a revisar si tienes alguna anomalía. ¿Te has herido mientras… estabas fuera?— dijo profesionalmente.

—No. No he tenido ningún accidente— me miró intensamente.

— ¿Crees que debamos realizar algunos exámenes para prevenir enfermedades de transmisión sexual?— preguntó.

—Sí— dije bajando la cabeza. No estaba preparada para hablar sobre aquellos hombres con los que forniqué.

—Bien, no soy ginecólogo pero algo sé del asunto. Antes de enviarte con Tayler, prefiero revisarte yo mismo si no tienes inconvenientes— pidió. Recordé a Tyler, estudié con él en el instituto. No tenía deseos de ser revisada por quien con tanta insistencia me invitó a salir sabiendo que tenía novio.

Carlisle fue suave en comparación con los ginecólogos que me atendieron antes. Tengo tres partos, sé perfectamente que la mayoría de doctores son bruscos, especialmente las mujeres. Me tomaron varias muestras para descartar cáncer y algunas otras enfermedades, amablemente Carlisle me iba hablando sobre cada procedimiento.

Al salir, Carmen, tía de Edward, esposa del hermano menor de Carlisle, lo detuvo. Ella era enfermera y parece que estaban preparando algo en el hospital. Pero Edward apenas le contestó y regresó conmigo. Ella tampoco me habló, ni siquiera me miró. Tal vez debía acostumbrarme al hecho que la gente me odie o que no sepa que decirme como papá.

Al día siguiente Nessie se levantó muy temprano y preparó una pequeña maleta.

—Ángela, no demores, tía Rose pasará por nosotros a las ocho— le dio un beso antes de salir.

— ¿Por qué llevas tanta ropa?— pregunté.

—Nos quedaremos hasta mañana con los abuelos— dijo sin mirarme.

— ¿Toda la noche?— me parecía que unos niños no debían estar hasta tan tarde en una fiesta.

—Tenemos una habitación para nosotros.

—Pero… creo que Ángela debería volver, es muy pequeña…

—No pensabas eso cuando nos dejaste… además Angie está acostumbrada a dormir allá, nos quedamos con los abuelos cuando estuvimos solos— ahora si clavó sus ojos en mí.

—Lo siento tanto— dije agachando la cabeza.

—Nosotros lo sentimos más. Lloramos mucho pensando que con eso volverías. Pero yo sabía la verdad. Te largaste con un hombre porque lo quieres más a él que a nosotros.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!— dije intentando no volver a llorar.

—Leí tu carta. _"No soporto la vida que tengo, me estoy muriendo encerrada con esos niños malcriados"_ pusiste. Te tengo noticias, estos niños malcriados no te necesitan, debiste quedarte con tu amigo.

El dolor que me causaba cada palabra de mi hija era inmenso. Ella no me dejó olvidar mi error por mucho tiempo. Nuestra relación no volvió a ser la misma.

* * *

_**Hay pocos hombres en el mundo que aman como lo hizo mi tío. Por eso quería compartirles la muestra de amor más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**PATITO**_


	5. Aquellas dolorosas razones

**EXPIACIÓN**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**AQUELLAS DOLOROSAS RAZONES**

La noche de la fiesta Edward y yo nos quedamos solos. Él preparó la comida y me invitó a ver una película. Era una comedia de Eddie Murphie. Apenas hablamos, a Edward le costaba preguntarme algo. No sabía que decir lo veía titubear. Intenté llevar la charla lo mejor que pude, haciendo comentarios ligeros y divertidos. Lo vi sonreír en un par de oportunidades.

Cuando la película terminó apagó el televisor.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó mirándome desde el otro sofá.

—Bien— sonreí. –ahora mismo estoy muy bien.

—No quiero que soportes cosas innecesarias. Como insultos, desplantes… en general cualquier tipo de maltrato. A cualquiera que intente lastimarte envíalo conmigo. Yo puedo dejarles en claro por qué te traje de vuelta a tu casa.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?— pregunté nerviosa.

—Porque prometí cuidar de ti y no podía soportar saber que estabas pasando dificultades. Mi hermano me ayudó a localizarte, así supe que andabas con una pandilla. Sé que nuestro matrimonio fue muy rápido debido a Nessie, que no pudimos "gozar" de nuestra juventud. Que nos saltamos esa etapa. Esa forma de irte fue bastante rebelde. Querías vivir emociones nuevas. Pero ellas te arrastraron a un abismo.

—No tienes idea.

—Hay algo que quisiera preguntarte a riesgo de que le lastime.

—Adelante— lo alenté.

— ¿Lo amas? A aquel motociclista— su mirad se desvió tristemente.

—No. Yo… un par de meses antes de irme lo conocí y…

—Tuviste una aventura con él. ¿Dos meses?

—El mismo día que lo conocí me llevó a dar una vuelta y pasaron cosas.

— ¿Tan mal te he tratado?— preguntó enrojeciendo.

— ¡No!

— ¿Por qué Bella? ¿Por qué te fuiste?— ya no pudo evitar que sus ojos se inundaran. Mi corazón me dolía al verlo así y no poder remediar su dolor. Tenerlo tan cerca y no poder hacer nada para evitar que sufriera de esa manera. ¡Edward cuánto daño te hice!

—Por tonta. Porque creí que estaba atrapada aquí. Tú apenas me hacías el amor…

—Sé que en eso yo tengo la culpa.

—No la tienes. Soy yo.

—Tú necesitabas más… tienes tanta vida. Y yo siempre estaba cansado. Por meses yo también te oculté algo Bella. Sólo mi padre estaba al tanto.

— ¿Me ocultaste algo?— eso me dejó impresionada. ¿Qué podía ocultar Edward?

—El año pasado en uno de los exámenes de rutina de mi anterior trabajo, me detectaron células cancerosas. Estuve en tratamiento en Port Ángeles algunas semanas. Me hicieron quimioterapia. Papá viajó para estar conmigo. No quise avisarte de nada para no preocuparte, ya tenías demasiado con la casa y los niños. Lo siento tanto.

Su confesión me dejó fría. ¿Edward tenía cáncer? ¡Maldita la hora en que me fui de casa! No tendré perdón de Dios. Soy tan mala. Mientras él me necesitaba yo estaba revolcándome con un chulo. ¡No Dios no!

— ¿Cáncer?— pregunté.

—No te preocupes, ahora estoy bien. Me hice un chequeo el mes pasado, todo está normal— dijo ante mi preocupación.

—Pero puede volver— dije al borde de las lágrimas.

—Es posible. Y si así es volveré a combatirlo. Ahora lo importante es que estás en casa. Nuestra familia está completa y a cualquiera que intente echar abajo eso lo envías conmigo. ¿Sí? Quien sea, incluso Nessie. No voy a permitir que te hagan daño.

—Gracias.

—Quiero que termines la preparatoria y estudies algo. El negocio va bien, sale para la comida y la casa no cuesta. Tengo algunos ahorros de mi liquidación, quiero agrandar la casa. Hacerle una habitación a cada uno de los niños y hacer mi taller más grande para poder procesar madera. Pero poco a poco. Sólo te pido ayuda en la casa, no soy tan buen cocinero como tú. ¿Podrás encargarte del desayuno y el almuerzo? Yo puedo hacer la cena mientras vas a estudiar.

—Yo puedo hacer todo, Edward.

—Tienes que terminar tus estudios. Es necesario.

—No. Ese dinero lo podemos invertir…

—No. Si algo me pasa quiero que tengas con qué defenderte en la vida.

—Pero dijiste que estabas bien…

—Pero no sé lo que pasará en el futuro. He estado tan preocupado por ustedes. Si no me lo hubieran detectado a tiempo podría haber sido peor. Dejarlos solos, sin amparo. Mis hijos huérfanos… es una sensación horrible Bella. Voy a trabajar mucho, ya lo estoy haciendo. Quiero que tengan una casa grande, todas las comodidades posibles, quiero que seas profesional, que nuestros hijos puedan ir a una buena universidad.

—Está bien. Lo haremos. Agrandaremos la casa, estudiaré, vamos a estar bien— sonreí.

—Gracias— tomó mi mano. Estaba de rodillas en la alfombra. –En cuanto a mí… a nosotros. Dame tiempo. Me duele mucho todavía.

Una lágrima recorría su mejilla. Si pudiera volver a tiempo atrás y no hacer lo que hice. Pero eso no era posible, debía aprender a vivir con mis errores. Con esta culpa que me mataba cada vez que miraba los ojos verdes de mi esposo. ¿Cómo pude?

Los niños llegaron antes de la media noche. Una mujer bajita y de cabellos negros los trajo.

—Lo siento Edward, Anthony quería venirse a pie y me ofrecí a traerlos.

— ¡Los odios! Toda tu familia es estúpida— gritó mi hijo subiendo a su habitación. Edward suspiró.

— ¡Mami!—corrió Ángela a mis brazos.

— ¿Qué pasó Nessie?— preguntó Edward.

—Tía Rose y la abuela Esme. Y la tía Sasha… Anthony las oyó hablar. Yo no sabía que estaba chismoseando de mamá. Anthony estaba jugando con sus muñecos detrás de los sofás. Y luego Anthony les gritó a todas, tío Carlisle le llamó la atención porque les faltó el respeto.

—Pero el niño tiene razón— dijo la muchacha que trajo a mis hijos. –Hola, soy Alice— me tendió su mano. –Así sea una conversación de adultos no deberían hacerlo cuando hay menores. Y menos tocar temas tan delicados en una reunión familiar.

—Mañana hablaré con mi familia, gracias por traer a mis hijos— Edward le dio un abrazo a Alice y subió hacia la habitación de Anthony. Me partía el alma ver a mi hijo así. Él me defendía a capa y espada. Pero algún día sabrá la verdad y va a despreciarme.

Nessie y Ángela subieron a cambiarse de ropa, Alice me miraba como si quisiera decirme algo.

— ¿Deseas sentarte? ¿Puedo ofreceré algo? ¿Café, soda?

—Gracias— dijo tomando asiento. –Comí mucho en la fiesta de Carlisle— sonrió. –No te sientas mal, estas cosas pasan, la gente habla porque no puede vitarlo. Cada quien cree que tiene derecho a dar su opinión, a dictar sentencia sobre algo. Nuestra suegra siempre ha sido una mujer moralista quizás porque la vida nunca le puso dificultades.

—Esme es bastante virtuosa— suspiré.

—Pues no lo es ahora. Sobre mí habló mucho. Sé que se opuso bastante a que me casara con Jasper. Siempre me trata con cortesía pero nunca con cariño. Y mucha gente es así de hosca conmigo. Incluso me parece que creen que les voy a pasar una enfermedad. Bueno tal vez si se me acercan mucho les pase mi mala suerte— sonrió.

—Sé que tu vida ha sido dura.

—No te imaginas. Quizás lo que tu viviste multiplicado por mil.

—Lo siento.

—Yo no. Ya he superado eso. Me secuestraron a los 12 años, bueno en realidad no fue secuestro, nunca pidieron ningún rescate. Yo nací a orillas del río Misisipi, crecí en un pueblito. Mi familia no tenía dinero así que obviamente los chulos no querían hacer dinero de ese modo.

— ¿Cuántos años te mantuvieron cautiva?

—Diez. Fueron diez años de horror. Aunque el ser humano se acostumbra a todo ¿Sabes? Yo creía que ese era mi destino, que ya no podía esperar más de la vida. Hasta que apareció Jasper—sonrió.

— ¿Dónde conociste a Jasper?— pregunté.

—En un bar. Yo había salido a comprar algunas cosas de aseo. Con tanto tiempo viviendo allí ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de escapar. No recordaba como volver a casa. Y allí estaba Jasper, con ese pelo rubio alborotado y sus ojos traviesos. Yo lo había visto en sueños, sabía que algún día lo encontraría.

—Eso es muy romántico.

—Tal vez. Pero salir de ese mundo no es fácil. Para no tener que huir y pasar miles de problemas Jasper tuvo que comprarme. Es el único modo de que dejen ir al alguien.

— ¿Te compró?

—Sí. Y vamos a estar pagando por ello unos buenos años. Sobre todo porque para sacarme de ese lugar mi suegro hipotecó su casa. Y creo que por eso Rosalie me detesta.

—No sabía eso.

—Ni creo que te enteres, no vas a ser bien recibida en esa casa. Yo cuento los días para irnos, aunque sea a vivir en una habitación alquilada. Pero lejos de la familia. Nosotros solos.

— ¿Qué haces ahora para vivir?— pregunté.

—Vendo ropa. Siempre me ha gustado la moda, así que conozco los talleres mayoristas de Seattle. Compro al por mayor y lo vendo en un puesto en el mercado del pueblo.

—Me alegro que puedas trabajar— sonreí.

—Y tú lo harás también sólo espera y estudia. Eres afortunada, tienes un esposo encantador.

—Lo sé. Y nunca me perdonaré…

—Shhh. Nada de eso. Tienes que ser tú la primera en perdonarte sino nadie más lo hará. Bueno ni que necesites el perdón de la gente. Mientras tu marido te ame y tengas a tus hijos contigo que te importe una mierda el mundo— sonrió. –Ellos no te dan de comer. Pero claro, es más fácil tirar la piedra al prójimo que analizar los errores que tuvieron. Ya olvídalos Bella, van a hablar y no puedes evitarlo. Lo que sí puedes evitar es que te haga daño.

—Eso intento pero va a ser difícil.

—De un paso a la vez. Procura hacer que regrese la paz a tu hogar. Lo demás vendrá sólo.

—Gracias Alice, eres una excelente amiga.

— ¿Amiga?

—Claro que sí.

Ese fue el inicio de una larga y duradera amistad. Alice se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, mi gran compañera y mi apoyo constante.

Con el pasar de los meses las miradas más duras se fueron suavizando. Ya no me sentía tan intrusa. Nessie poco a poco me aceptó nuevamente en su vida. A veces cuando estaba molesta me reprochaba algunas cosas pero luego se disculpaba.

Edward empezó con la construcción de la casa. Charlie le había cedido la potestad sobre su vivienda. Pedimos un préstamo doble al banco. Charlie como policía y nosotros como pareja. Así pudimos agrandar nuestra casita y el taller de Edward. Mucha gente le pedía trabajos, aun cuando un mueble hecho industrialmente era más económico. En un principio pensé que era una forma de darle su apoyo por ser tan bueno, más tarde me di cuenta que en realidad la gente apreciaba mucho a mi esposo.

Siempre que lo veían hablaban de lo servicial que era con todos, la amabilidad con que se trataba a la gente. Se deshacían en halagos hacia él hasta que recordaban el único defecto que tenía Edward. Yo.

_"Es tan bueno siempre, me ayudó cuando me quedé botada en la autopista. Lástima que le haya tocado una mujer tan puta"_

_"Me hizo un juego de comedor precioso y me lo dejó a plazos. Ya no voy a su taller para no encontrarme con la tipa esa que se fugó con un motociclista"_

_"Yo he visto a la esposa del carpintero varias veces puteando por allí, tremenda zorra resultó"_

_"Ese idiota es un pendejo. Mira que perdonar a esa puta y regresarla a su casa. Debió darle una patada en el trasero y dejarla en la calle a donde pertenece"_

Cuando se daban cuenta que las escuchaba cambiaban de tema y se hacían las locas. Pocas fueron las personas que se atrevieron a decirme en la cara lo que pensaban de mí.

Pero en un par de ocasiones Edward se peleó en la calle cuando algunos tipos creían que podían decirme cosas obscenas y hacerme propuestas por el hecho de haberme fugado con otro hombre. Era un estigma que debía llevar siempre.

Los meses pasaron, lentos al principio. Terminé la escuela, no quise la universidad prefería entrar a un centro de producción. Quería aprender a hacer ropa industrialmente, montar un taller y vender al por mayor. Estudié costura, aprendí a utilizar las máquinas de coser y las remalladoras. Me enseñaron a hacer patrones para la ropa y tome cursos de diseño. En eso Alice era mi principal aliada. Ella vendía todo lo que yo fabricaba durante el tiempo que duró mi formación.

Dos años después de haberme fugado, exactamente el 2 de abril me gradué. Celebramos en familia, Nessie era cada vez menos agresiva conmigo. Mi Anthony entró en la secundaria y Ángela ya estaba por entrar en la primaria. Mi vida no podía ir mejor.

Edward me ayudó a armar mi taller al lado del suyo, así podíamos trabajar juntos durante las mañanas. Habíamos vuelto a besarnos y compartir tiernas caricias como cuando nos conocimos pero aún no teníamos intimidad. Esperaba que con el tiempo me deje demostrarle que lo amo y que no deseo nada más que pasar el resto de mi vida junto a él.

Cuando estaba por llegar la navidad me di cuenta que Edward estaba algo más delgado. Tenía ojera a pesar que no nos acostábamos tarde. Ya habíamos empezado a dormir juntos y al abrazarlo notaba que sus costillas se marcaban. Eso me preocupó mucho.

Fui a buscar a Carlisle una tarde para preguntar por su salud. No pude evitar encontrarme allí con Rosalie, que estaba ya en meses de dar a luz. El año anterior se había casado con mi amigo Emmett. A pesar que nos invitaron, incluso me nombraron en la invitación, Edward no quiso que asistiéramos.

—Hola Rose— saludé al encontrarla en la consulta de su papá.

Como siempre volteó el rostro como si la pared que tenía al lado fuera más importante que yo.

—Escúchame, yo siento mucho lo que pasó. Sé que nunca podrán perdonar lo que hice pero por el bien de la familia, sobretodo de Edward quisiera que al menos me miraras cuando te hablo— dije suavemente.

—No tengo porque mirar tu horrible rostro— me dijo. No estaba enojada pero sus ojos parecían dos puñales. –Para mí siempre serás una mujerzuela sin corazón que dejó abandonados a mis queridos sobrinos. Ni una perra abandona a sus cachorros como tú lo hiciste. Yo fui la que llegué primero. Dos días después que te largaste. Los niños estaban sucios, sin comer y lloraban todo el tiempo. Esa imagen nadie me la va a quitar de la cabeza nunca. Así que no me vengas con que te tengo que mirar cuando abres tu asqueroso hocico. Si no te golpeo es porque le haría daño a mi hermano. Si no te digo lo que pienso de ti es porque Edward va a sufrir. Pero no pidas que te hablemos o que te entendamos. Ahora que soy madre menos. Así que aléjate de mí.

Se levantó y salió sin volver a mirarme. No pude reprimir mi llanto. Mis pequeños no habían llamado a sus abuelos como yo pensé. Creí que Nessie llamaría a Esme apenas leyera la nota y no fue así. Habían estado esperando a que yo regresara. ¿Cómo pude ser tan cruel? ¿Cómo?

—¿Bella?— escuché la voz de Carlisle. —¿Pasa algo Bella? ¿Es Edward?— lo miré asustada. ¿Por qué suponía que venía por Edward?

—Dime la verdad Carlisle ¿qué le pasa a Edward?— le pedí desesperada.

—Pasa. Tenemos que hablar.

Me alcanzó algo con que limpiar mis lágrimas y me dio agua. Estaba empezando a desesperarme. Se sentó detrás de su escritorio con paciencia pero yo necesitaba que hablar.

—Por favor Carlisle…

—Sé que Edward no quiere que te enteres pero como su padre no puedo ocultar esto porque ustedes son un matrimonio y lo que le pase a uno repercute en el otro. Es necesario que tú sepas la verdad.

—¿Qué verdad?

—El cáncer ha regresado.

Me quedé mirando al vacío. Algunas gotas de lluvia empañaron los cristales de la ventana. Lejos de allí escuché el sonido de un trueno. Me sentía como si aquella descarga eléctrica fuera directo a mi corazón haciendo que se detuviera y luego volviera a latir más rápido.

¡No Edward! ¡No!

—¿Qué tan mal está?

—Hacemos lo que podemos. Mañana es su segunda sesión de quimioterapia. Le hicimos una biopsia el mes pasado y según los estudios su cáncer estomacal necesita una operación.

—¿Se va a salvar? Quiero decir ¿Se puede operar y sacarle el cáncer?

—No es tan sencillo. Pero eso intentaremos Bella. Edward está planeando decirte que va a ir a Seattle a un evento de maderas en dos semanas. No quiere que sus hijos sepan lo que le pasa, dale el apoyo que necesita, no lo dejes sólo con esta carga.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a mi hogar, la lluvia me empapó. El agua que caía del cielo se mezclaba con mis lágrimas.

_Este es mi castigo. Esto es lo que tengo que pagar por el daño que hice. Desprecié el amor de Edward y ahora la vida me quiere quitar cuando más lo amo. Si el arrepentimiento matara ya no estaría viva. En verdad aborrezco lo que hice, me doy cuenta que fue el peor de los errores abandonar a un hombre tan bueno como Edward y a mis hijos. Me porté como una perra, menos que eso… _

_Por favor Dios mío, no te lo lleves. No me lo quites. Prometo ser mejor, trabajar más duro, ayudar a la gente que tiene menos que nosotros. Ya no eré tan egoísta, compartiré mis ganancias. Pero por favor, déjame a Edward. Viviré para amarlo y hacerlo feliz cada día de mi vida._

* * *

**_Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios._**

**_PATITO_**


	6. Decir adiós

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**DECIR ADIOS…**

Edward y yo lloramos mientras conversábamos sobre su enfermedad. Aún teníamos esperanzas de que se pudiera combatir el cáncer. Él ya lo había hecho una vez y volvería a batallar.

Aceptó que lo acompañe no sin antes poner un poco de resistencia. Se sentía traicionado por su padre. Pero le insistí en que Carlisle había hecho bien. Yo debía estar al tanto porque soy su compañera, su esposa, la madre de sus hijos. Porque quiero estar con él, en las buenas y en las malas.

A nuestros hijos les dijimos que necesitábamos un viaje juntos. Nessie que ya tenía 14, accedió a quedarse a cargo de sus hermanos bajo la atenta mirada de su tía Rose y la tía Alice.

Estuve allí cuando Edward entró al quirófano. Siempre dándole ánimos y diciéndole que esto pasaría, que pronto acabarían los miedos y nos iríamos a casa a seguir con nuestras vidas al lado de nuestros hijos.

Pero no fue así.

Luego de la operación las cosas cambiaron mucho. Carlisle, quien estuvo presente en la intervención de Edward, no pudo ocultarnos la verdad. No se pudo hacer mucho, el cáncer había avanzado demasiado rápido. Creció y se multiplicó haciendo que el estómago de mi esposo se encuentre prácticamente inservible. No había nada que hacer. Sólo esperar lo inevitable y ser fuertes mientras eso llegara.

—Vamos a hacer como que nada pasara— fue lo primero que dijo Edward. –En tres meses será la fiesta de quince años de Nessie y yo voy a estar con mi hija. Voy a recibirla cuando baje por esas escaleras, vamos a bailar el vals y nos sacaremos hermosas fotografías familiares. Todos felices.

—Edward…— mi voz se quebró. Él me miró como si me estuviera suplicando.

—Por favor papá. No quiero que mi madre…

—No se lo diré. Eso la haría pedazos. Edward aún podemos reiniciar las terapias con…

—Ya no quiero más quimioterapia.

— ¡Pero Edward!— reclamé.

—No quiero volver a pasar por eso. No más. Te perdí aquella vez…

— ¡No me iré a ningún lado!— grite.

—No más quimio. No más medicamentos…

—Eso no lo decides tú— corrigió Carlisle

—Desde hoy hasta siempre, lo decido.

—En algún momento necesitaras morfina— la voz de su padre vaciló. ¿De que estaban hablando? Yo estaba allí entre ambos sin poder creerme nada.

— ¿Morfina?— temblé sólo de pensarlo.

—Para el dolor. En algún momento el dolor va a ser… insoportable.

—Lo sé— contestó mi esposo con coraje.

Poco a poco lo vi decaer. Antes de dormir rezaba mucho, muchísimo. Tenía fe en que mi Edward se recuperaría. En un milagro que llegaría de un momento a otro.

Desesperada fui a buscar consuelo a la iglesia. Me confesé, yo que no creía en dios, ni en nada fuera de este mundo, fui a pedir perdón de mis pecados y a rezar por Edward.

—Hija mía— dijo el padre una tarde. –Vienes muy seguido y sé que tienes fe. Pero así como rezas deberías agradecer lo que el señor te dio.

—Lo agradezco padre. Estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que tengo.

—Una forma de expiar nuestros pecados y debilidades es también ayudar a los demás.

—Ayudo en lo que puedo. Dono ropa, juguetes en navidad…

—No me refiero a dar lo que te sobra Isabella. Eso lo hace todo el mundo.

Entendí lo que quería decirme. Y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, sin pedir nada a cambio. Porque las buenas acciones no se hacen para obtener el favor divino.

Algunas horas del día, iba al comedor parroquial a ayudar a preparar el menú diario. Servía raciones de comida, ayudaba en el albergue, conseguía donaciones para los huérfanos. Algunas veces me encontraba allí con Esme, ella también era voluntaria.

Los días pasaban y a veces notaba cierta mejoría en Edward, eso me daba esperanzas. Pero otros días su semblante decaído me deprimía. Su trabajo en el taller se redujo. Contrató operarios, él sólo dirigía las obras y estaba en la oficina todo el tiempo.

Rosalie y Alice venían a casa muy seguido, ellas se encargaban de la organización de la fiesta de Nessie.

Dos días antes de los quince años de nuestra hija, Edward recayó. No pudo levantarse de la cama, sus dolores aumentaban día a día, Podía verlo cada noche.

—Creo que es hora de empezar a usar la morfina— me dijo el día de la fiesta. Carlisle le aplicó la primera ampolleta. Y esa noche nuestra hija vio cumplido su sueño. Estábamos juntos… todos. Incluso la familia de Edward. Esme aceptó posar en la foto familiar. Sin embargo Rosalie se rehusó.

.

—Bella, quiero decirte algo— me sorprendió Edward una mañana

—Dime.

—Voy a irme de casa.

— ¿A dónde?— intenté hacerme la fuerte.

—He contactado con una clínica privada.

—En el hospital piden atenderte si quieres…

—No. Allí ya no me aceptan. Dentro de poco no podré ni vestirme, ni siquiera levantarme. Y no quiero que me veas así.

—Pero… En la salud y en la enfermedad ¿recuerdas?— una lágrima se me escapó al recordar nuestra boda.

—Lo sé… pero… quiero irme de casa. No quiero morir aquí.

—No digas eso…

—Debes aceptarlo amor. Me estoy yendo poco a poco. Cada día, cada minuto que pasa.

—No Edward. ¡No!

—Lo siento. Prometí cuidar de ti. Pero ya no tengo fuerzas Bella.

—Por favor llévame. Permíteme ir contigo, cuidarte…

—No. No quiero que me veas morir. Quiero que me recuerdes así como estoy ahora. De pie, siendo yo mismo. No deseo que tus últimos recuerdos conmigo sean al lado de un enfermo que no pude soportar el dolor. Eventualmente enloqueceré, ya casi estoy fuera de mí algunas veces. Por favor…

—No…

—Por favor Bella. Déjame ir. Necesito morir dignamente.

Lloré amargamente aquella noche. Lo abracé y a pesar que se removía mucho, no lo solté. Ya era casi dependiente de la morfina. Sus ojeras se habían acentuado y sus manos temblaban a veces.

Jasper pasó por él al día siguiente. Tomó su pequeña maleta y lo ayudó a subirse al auto. Los niños estaban en la escuela por lo que yo era la única que estaba en casa para decirle adiós. No pudo evitar prometerme que me permitiría verlo al menos los fines de semana, por unos minutos. O que respondería mis llamadas para hablarle y contarle cómo estaban los niños.

Creía fervientemente que lo vería volver, recuperado. Que entraría un día no muy lejano por aquella puerta que él mismo hizo con sus manos.

Pero no fue así. Esa fue la última vez que lo vi. Se despidió con una sonrisa y me besó la frente.

Dos días después, Edward murió.

Me llamaron temprano de la clínica, Rose estaba histérica, lloraba y gritaba como loca. Fui de inmediato, tan sólo estaba a media hora de casa en el camino a Port Ángeles. Esme se había desmayado, aún no reaccionaba. Entré corriendo a comprobar lo peor. Pero Carlisle no me dejó ver su cuerpo.

—Esme vino esta mañana con Rose. Ella creía que Edward estaba recibiendo algún tratamiento no convencional. Pero ya era tarde. Anoche Edward escapó. Llegó hasta la playa, a los acantilados. Lo encontraron de madrugada. Se había atado con una cuerda a un árbol para no saltar.

—Yo no estuve allí— me lamenté

—No habrías podido detenerlo. Bella los dolores en esa etapa son insoportables. He visto mucha gente quitarse la vida. Pero él resistió. Y eso lo agotó.

Debía decirles a los niños, pero me sentía perdida. Como si no fuera cierto, como si no me estuviera pasando a mí sino a otra persona.

— ¡Tú tienes la culpa!— me gritó Rose cuando llegué a la sala de espera.

— ¿Yo?— pregunté sin fuerzas.

— ¡Maldita mujer! Tú lo enfermaste. Siempre te quejabas de todo, haciendo problemas, gritando como loca. Yo te vi varias veces, era una niña pero te vi. Le hiciste la vida miserable a mi hermano. Luego te largaste con ese vagabundo y Edward se deprimió. Ha vivido con vergüenza desde que volviste, todos en la calle le gritaban cornudo. Y fue por ti…

— ¡Lo siento mucho!— grité. – ¡Es mi culpa y lo sé! No tienes que repetírmelo, lo sé. Y nunca lo voy a olvidarlo. Jamás podré sacarme este remordimiento Rose. Jamás. Es la cruz que debo cargar… haber matado poco a poco a la persona que más me amó… y a la que más he amado.

El funeral y el entierro pasaron como un sueño. Todavía creía que en cualquier momento Edward llegaría y me abrazaría diciéndome que todo había sido mentira.

Mis hijos estaban devastados. Nessie no paraba de llorar. Anthony permaneció junto a mí, sosteniendo mi brazo. Y soportando mi peso cuando me desmayé en el cementerio.

Regresé a casa y no sabía qué hacer. ¿Cómo empezar otra vez? ¿Cómo continuar si sentía que ya no estaba entera?

Todavía recordaba el día que me dijo adiós, aquel beso que me dio… su mirada. Él sabía que no volvería. Sabía que se iría rápido. Pero yo no estaba preparada. ¡Nunca lo estaría!

No quiero aceptarlo, no quiero.

Ya no está… y no va a volver.

No sé qué es más doloroso… saber que no voy a verlo más o todo el daño que le hice. Quiero pensar que está en un lugar mejor, donde ya no sufre, donde ya no lo tortura su enfermedad

¡Cómo me gustaría volver el tiempo atrás y haber hecho más por él! ¡Cómo me gustaría no haberme fugado con otro hombre y haberlo lastimado tanto!

Los días pasaron y no podía superarlo porque estas cosas no se superan. Sólo se aceptan pero yo estaba lejos aún de resignarme.

Esme vino a verme y me pidió algunas cosas de su hijo, para recordarlo. Le día algunas fotografías, un par de camisas y adornos que él mismo había tallado en madera.

Pero revisando el maletín que se había llevado al hospital encontré un papel entre sus ropas.

Era una carta. Una carta que Edward había escrito para mí. Las manos me temblaban mientras desenvolvía aquel papel.

_Querida Bella:_

_Si estás leyendo esto es porque ya no estoy contigo… físicamente. Y a pesar que no puedas verme, yo aún estoy aquí. Tú eres mi vida Bella. Te he amado desde que te vi, hace años, el primer día de clases. Y estoy seguro que el amor puede traspasar cualquier barrera, incluso la muerte. Por eso te digo con seguridad que yo te amo. Y siempre lo haré._

_No te atormentes más por errores del pasado. Deja de pensar que tienes alguna culpa por lo que nos pasó. Libérate de eso mi amor, yo no te culpo. Tuviste una debilidad y eso te hace humana, no un monstruo. No dejes que nadie te haga pensar lo contrario, no necesitas la aprobación del mundo. Eres fuerte y por eso te amo._

_Me quedaré contigo el tiempo que haga falta, no podrás verme pero estaré allí, a tu lado. Cuidándote como lo prometí. Quizás no puedas escuchar mi voz, ni tocarme o abrazarme pero puedes cerrar los ojos y recordar nuestra vida juntos. El primer beso que nos dimos, aquella vez que te declaré mi amor en la playa, nuestra primera vez… los hermosos hijos que el cielo nos envió. Cada recuerdo es precioso y nuestro._

_No sé qué hay más allá de la muerte y no tengo miedo porque no me iré, te esperaré sin importar cuanto tardes._

_No llores mi Bella, quiero ver tu sonrisa, tus mejillas coloreadas. Vive por mí. Vive para mí. Y yo prometo esperarte siempre._

_Te ama eternamente._

_Edward._

_._

_._

_._

Han pasado cuarenta largos años desde que Edward se fue y todavía lo extraño. Mis hijos crecieron, me hicieron abuela y algunos de mis nietos ya tienen sus propios hijos. Mis suegros fallecieron hace mucho, al igual que mis padres. Incluso Rosalie, le dio un aneurisma cuando aún no llegaba a los cuarenta.

Yo sigo viviendo en la casa que una vez fue de mi padre y que Edward agrandó. Ahora todo es distinto. Las cosas han cambiado mucho, yo trato de no quedarme en el pasado, mis nietos ayudan en eso. Vivo con Elizabeth, mi bisnieta. Tiene 18 años y se empeña en enseñarme a usar la computadora. Yo le digo que no la necesito pero acabo cediendo para distraerme.

Tengo artritis, el cuerpo me duele sin motivo aparente, uno de mis riñones no funciona bien y espero con ansias el día que deje este mundo. No tengo miedo a morir porque sé que al cerrar los ojos podré verlo. Mi Edward.

Ha sido difícil su ausencia, no soy vidente y no sé si él esté rondándome. Mentiría si dijera que he sentido su presencia. Si él está por aquí, es muy discreto porque solo lo he visto en mis sueños.

Pero en este tiempo no he intentado olvidarlo, Edward es el amor de mi vida, lo sigue siendo. No me he vuelto a casar, ni siquiera he tenido más novios. Quedé viuda a los 33 años pero no me interesó rehacer mi vida amorosa. Sabía que nadie podría ocupar el lugar de mi esposo fallecido así que me enfoqué en sacar adelante a mis hijos, darles la educación que su padre quería y hacer de ellos unos jóvenes profesionales

Decidí vivir para los demás y de paso expiar mis culpas, me unía las voluntarias de la parroquia. He viajado a muchos lugares llevando alimentos, ropa y esperanzas. Lo hice hasta que ya no pude ir más. Me caí el año pasado, me rompí la cadera por eso debo permanecer en Forks y seguir con mi labor más tranquila.

Nunca más volví a ver a Jacob ni a su pandilla. Tampoco tuve noticias de ellos, quizás porque ni siquiera supe sus nombres verdaderos.

La vida siguió… yo seguí adelante. Tenía tres hermosos motivos para continuar y desde los ojos de mis hijos, Edward me miraba. Sonreía cuando Anthony hacía los mismos gestos de su padre, suspiraba al ver los ojos verdes de Nessie o aquel lunar en la espalda de Ángela. Cada uno de mis retoños tenía una parte de él, eso me sirvió para darme fuerzas.

Durante varios años luego de la muerte de mi marido, su familia, los Cullen, me ignoraron. Jamás me invitaron a ninguna reunión, evento, cumpleaños, boda, bautismo. Incluso a las conmemoraciones por el aniversario de la muerte de Edward. Las tarjetas llegaban a nombre de Nessie, Anthony o Ángela. Pero mis hijos las despreciaban todas. Muchas veces los animé a ir al cumpleaños de tal o cual primo. Y nunca quisieron.

A los únicos Cullen que frecuentaba era a la familia de Jasper. Alice es hasta ahora mi mejor amiga. Sus hijos siempre fueron respetuosos, sus nietos y los míos se llevan de maravilla. Esme y Rosalie evitaban ir a las reuniones en casa de Jasper y Alice para no encontrarse conmigo. Carlisle por el contrario asistía y teníamos largas charlas.

Estoy tan cansada, no sé cuánto tiempo más deba seguir en este mundo, yo espero que no sea mucho. Ahora que ya no le hago falta a nadie quiero irme con él. Es difícil soportar el peso de los años y de las culpas. Pero ya no siento dolor por eso, tal vez un poco de vergüenza. Muchos de mis bisnietos ni siquiera saben que su nana un día fue joven, se equivocó, engañó a su marido y él fue por ella a rescatarla.

Pocos recuerdan el maravilloso ser que fue Edward. Yo confío en su palabra, lo veré pronto. Lo sé.

**_F I N_**

* * *

_**Esta historia es real, por ello no he querido cambiarle el final. Quise mantenerla tal cual, como un tributo a mi querido tío Pedro, una persona extraordinaria que tuve el honor de conocer. Yo sé que él aun la espera y que pronto volverán a estar juntos. Confío.**_

_**Gracias por leer **_

_**PATITO**_


End file.
